


Constant Verse

by reflectingstars (Bellflower)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Poems, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Poems, M/M, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/reflectingstars
Summary: All poems by myself written in the year 2018. Added to whenever inspiration comes.





	1. Light (For World Poetry Day 2018)

Your smile is a radiance like the sun  
A good thing, warmed with kindness  
But beyond the reach  
Of this frightened shadow.

(Forgive me for lingering only a moment  
My darkness would only   
Swallow you up  
Dear light, best I die at yout back).


	2. Celestial

Let me lay stars  
sparkling at your feet  
and outwards  
a diamond path cutting  
through pitch darkness  
holding back nightmares  
and fears  
celestial guidance  
from a mortal's heart  
not grand like the sun  
or mysterious like the moon  
but gentle and kind  
like you  
heavenly body of my heart.


	3. Sun

I fell in love with the sun  
Though our eyes could never meet  
Left only with reflections  
And the corners of my gaze  
His burning soul at my back  
Always tempting me to turn.


	4. Yearning

An unassailable force  
My love, cloaked in brilliance  
Dancing through the waves of souls  
Stealing away hearts and minds  
Blind to the shadow hiding  
In footprints they leave behind


	5. Hope

My bright shining sun  
You lit up the moon for me  
And gave a star hope  
That my sparse light could guide them  
And offer comfort in dark


End file.
